Nesting - A Sweet Misery Companion One Shot
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Derek and Charlotte are expecting, but she's nesting...now Derek has to cope; Derek Hale/OC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just a little One Shot I wanted to do because it was a cute idea in my head.  
ENJOY!**

xxxx

It seemed to Charlotte that maybe the whole nursery should be rearranged.

She and Derek had spent hours on it the other day and they'd gotten it to exactly where they wanted it, but as she stood there in the doorway with her hand resting on her swollen belly, she wanted something else. Charlotte wanted the changing table on the opposite wall and the crib closer to the far corner of the room and just…so with a deep breath she moved to move everything around. Besides, with the new color scheme of the pale pink and the dark green and the random book quotes, the furniture was the last piece of the puzzle.

They had clothes from family and friends all washed and clean and in the drawers and there were stuffed animals and a mobile over the crib and all seemed well. Unfortunately, Charlotte was now pulling the changing table away from its perfect placement under the window and dragging it to the middle of the room. Her movements didn't go undetected by her husband either, whose ears perked up at the sound of the feet of the table against the floor, even though that floor was in fact carpet, and new, soft carpet at Charlotte's express request.

Just like that, the Alpha heaved a heavy sigh and bounded up the stairs of his childhood home, making it to the doorway as Charlotte put her hands on the heavy crib. She was almost six months pregnant and werewolf or no, Derek didn't want her to over exert herself over something like this when she could have very easily just asked him to move something. Not that he would have just cow towed, because he honestly had liked the setup the way it had been before. The way that they had agreed upon.

"Charlee, what are you doing?" Derek asked her with a slight smirk on his face.

Charlotte looked over at him and made a face. "Moving furniture, Genius."

"I can see that, but why?" Derek continued as he walked over to her and placed his hands over hers.

Even though she'd been getting better at her control issues, Charlotte still didn't entirely like having to back down when it came to control. Here Derek was running his thumbs along her skin and it made her calm down a little bit, but at the same time she didn't like that he was using contact to make her pause and think over this. The nursery had been perfect and now she was ruining it…unless this furniture move could make it better. Then again, they'd moved the furniture around so much already.

One more move wasn't going to make it any more perfect.

"I'm nesting," Charlotte said exasperatedly, standing up straight and then looking her mate in the eye. "I can't help it, I'm crazy."

"You were always crazy," Derek reminded her, smiling broadly when he neared her and she had a scowl on her face.

He rested his hand gently on her stomach, thumb running along it as he brought her to him and kissed her forehead. Charlotte closed her eyes and reveled in the contact, letting Derek nuzzle her nose with his before his lips brushed against hers, almost asking for permission, which she freely gave. She pressed forward and let their lips lock, kissing her husband with a gentle smile on her face and then pulling back. Derek beamed and then dropped to his knees, nuzzling her belly and resting his forehead against it as Charlotte let her fingers sift through his hair.

Out of nowhere, Derek felt a movement against his head and jerked back.

"She kicked," he said before he chuckled. "She kicked me right in the forehead."

Charlotte laughed and nodded as Derek moved his hand to feel her kick again. "She's active right now."

"That goes for both of my girls," Derek responded as he looked up at Charlotte. "You really want to move the crib? I think its in the best spot for sunlight to stream in to her if she needs it."

"Nesting," Charlotte told him. "I might make you put it back later."

"As long as you let _me_ do it," Derek replied as he stood up. "Let me move it, Charlee."

Charlotte pursed her lips together in a very Derek fashion. "Derek, I am a female Alpha, I am not an invalid."

"You're a _pregnant_ female Alpha and I'd appreciate you not straining yourself too much," Derek replied in a no-nonsense attitude.

She made a face like she was displeased, but when the baby kicked again and Derek gave her that look like the baby agreed with him, she sighed and went to stand in the door way again. Derek grinned a triumphant grin and then he started to move the crib, Charlotte smiling and giving him orders as he moved things around for her, changing the order for what felt like the hundredth time. This wasn't the only room either—she had tried to rearrange the guest room and the den and she'd baby proofed everything.

In fact, she had had a problem with the baby lock on the toilet and had discard of that and instead put up baby gates to protect their soon to be crawling around baby girl from anything that had chemicals or that she could hide in and not get found. Charlotte just wanted to have everything be perfect and Derek knew that she was freaking out mostly because she didn't want her and Derek to become her parents and Derek really wanted her to know that they wouldn't. They'd been through so much already and as Derek walked over to the doorway and stood with her, looking at it and sighing when Charlotte started shaking her head.

"It was better the way it was, why did you move it?' Charlotte asked him.

Derek furrowed his brow. "Because you asked me too…"

"I'm _nesting_, Derek—I don't know what I want! Change it back!" Charlotte told him, pushing on his arm. "Just do what I say."

"It will get better when the baby comes," Derek said under his breath.

"I can hear you," Charlotte explained taking a deep breath. "Do you think we need more decorations?"

Derek looked at Charlotte and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? _More_ decorations? Our daughter is not going to have any idea what is going on at first."

"She could be a super genius," Charlotte tried, but she sighed. "You're right, she won't know what's going on. It's fine. It was all fine. Ugh, I'm crazy."

"You're _nesting_," Derek replied as he walked back up to her and kissed her tenderly. "I'll move it around again later."

"Not…now?" Charlotte asked slowly.

Derek sighed and nodded. "Sure…now…"

"I'll make you some coffee," Charlotte told him as she turned to bound down the hall.

"It better be decaf!" Derek called after her.

Charlotte made a face and poked her head back into the nursery. "Derek…"

"Don't think I won't pin you down," Derek responded with a serious look on his face.

"I hope that's a promise," Charlotte winked before she headed down to the kitchen, Derek letting a chuckle rumble out of his throat—honestly, they couldn't be happier with how their lives were turning out.

**Note: I will write more One Shots later! I just really wanted to share! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
